


hello, stranger

by Cloudie_Skye



Series: glass houses [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Dildos, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudie_Skye/pseuds/Cloudie_Skye
Summary: Who knew Jaehyun's accident would become a miracle for someone else





	hello, stranger

Jaehyun is still unconscious a couple of days after the accident. The doctors have told Doyoung that he’ll be fine, and he could wake up at any time. He’s still worried as his husband lays in a hospital bed with a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. Doyoung takes a couple of days off of work to make sure Jaehyun is going to wake up. He spends his days in Jaehyun’s room reading over case files. The guys show up every day to visit. They check on Jaehyun and make sure that Doyoung is taking care of himself. They leave the couple blankets and snacks that Doyoung can have while studying.

There is a little boy that would check on Jaehyun. His name is Jaemin. He’s a regular volunteer at the hospital. Jaemin notices that Doyoung is spending a lot of time in Jaehyun’s room looking over packets. Jaemin never interrupts him, but he always makes sure that Doyoung has a blanket when he falls asleep on his case files.

One day Jaemin walks in to fix Jaehyun’s blankets when Doyoung walks out of the bathroom in Jaehyun’s room. Jaemin finishes his task, bows, and quietly leaves.  
Jaehyun wakes up about a week later. It’s dusk as it is winter time. Jeno is there studying since he had asked Sicheng to drop him off at the hospital. Jaemin notices that he's the boy who usually shows up with Doyoung is alone. Jaemin walks in to check on Jaehyun. “Hi! Nice to meet you!”

“Hello. Who are you? I’ve seen you every time I come to visit papa.”

“I’m Jaemin. I’m from the orphanage a couple of blocks away. I volunteer here a lot. I’ve been watching over Mr. Jung since I noticed just how worried Mr. Kim was.”

Jeno smiles, “I’m their adopted son. They adopted me after appa handled the murder case of my parents.”

“That’s extremely sweet of them. I wish I would get adopted. I really hope it happens one day, but it's okay! I’m lucky that I get that chance to help people at this hospital like Mr. Jung. I wish I could really meet him. He sounds so sweet.”

“He is! He’s a Kindergarten teacher. He loves his class and the people around him so much.”

The two continue to converse as they casually much on some snacks Jeno had in his backpack and some that Jaemin got as he helped around the hospital.”

The boys turn their head as they hear shuffling and grunting. Their eyes go wide, “MR. JUNG/PAPA!” They run to his bed. 

Jaehyun smiles at the two, “Hi.” Jeno hugs Jaehyun’s unbroken arm, Jaemin bows at the man in bed. “Hello. Are you the one who watched over me?”, Jaehyun asks. 

Jaemin smiles, “I’m just a volunteer here, but I would to help in any way possible. I would bring more blankets, fix your blankets, I would even throw blankets over Mr. Kim. Oh, and my name is Na Jaemin.” 

“Well thank you so much Jaemin. You are such a sweetheart for spending your free time helping others.” Jaemin smiles. The boys spend some time talking to Jaehyun forgetting about the time.

Doyoung casually walks towards Jaehyun's room as the staff knew him from his multiple nights of falling asleep on his case files. The closer Doyoung gets to the room he hears a voice he’s been missing. He speed walks to the room, and he stands at the door not believing his eyes, as his husband is sitting up in bed happily speaking. Doyoung drops his dinner and runs towards Jaehyun. Carefully giving him a giant hug, he pulls Jaehyun tighter, “I’ve missed you so much. I was worried sick that I had lost my husband to a drunkard.” 

Jaehyun feels wet spots on his neck, and he rubs his husband’s back. “I’m awake baby. Now, I just need to heal. I’ll be okay”, Jaehyun quietly whispers as he tries to comfort Doyoung. 

The two smile as they watch this beautiful reunion. Doyoung pulls away and wipes his tears. “Jeno, why didn't you call me to tell me that Jaehyun woke up.” 

“Sorry. Jaemin and I were talking and then we noticed that papa woke up and we forgot how long all three of us were talking for.”

Jaemin bows. 

“You're the kid that would check up on Jaehyun.”

Jaemin nods, “He looked really interesting so I was excited to watch him wake up and see your reaction. You two must really love each other especially with all time you and Jeno spent here.” 

Doyoung’s eyes soften more at Jaemin’s words, “We’ve been dating since college. We have seen each other at our worst and our best.” 

Jaemin smiles, “That sounds amazing. I hope I end up with someone that special.” Doyoung smiles.

Nurses come in and check Jaehyun. He’s doing well, and recovering at a good pace. Curious, Jaehyun asks, “What did you drop as you ran in?” 

“I bought dinner, but it’s ruined. How about I order someone food for the four of is?” 

“Me too?” Jaemin’s confused. A happy Doyoung adds, “Yes. You helped Jaehyun and I a lot.”

The nurses would tell me about your eagerness to help.” Jaemin happily smiles at the fact that he’s being included in such a big family moment. Doyoung steps out of the room to order dinner. The orphan boy can't stop smiling. Jaehyun asks, “What’s so exciting?” 

“I’m a part of such a happy family moment. This feeling is amazing,” Jaemin explains. Jaemin stops for a moment, “I’m from the orphanage a couple of blocks away. I was dropped off when I was very little, so I don't remember my parents. I volunteer here because I love making people smile.” 

“You are extremely kind to want to make people smile,” says Doyoung from the doorway.

The four casually converse as they eat chicken that Doyoung ordered. They all learn more about Jaemin, and catch Jaehyun up on anything that happened when he was out. Jaemin gets up, “thank you so much for dinner Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung. I need to talk to some others before so go back to the orphanage.” 

“I can drive you there if you’d like”, Doyoung offers. 

“You don't have to. I wouldn't like to take away from your time. I’ve already intruded by having dinner,” Jamein adds. 

“You were a blessing at dinner,” Jaehyun adds with a smile.

”You were not a bother, and I would love to drop you off so if you could please come back here I’ll give you a ride,” Doyoung offers. 

Jaemin smiles, “Okay!” Jaemin leaves to do what he needs to do.

Doyoung turns to Jaehyun, “I thought he was from a nice home.” 

“This is why we can't assume. I’ve had stuff like this happen with students of mine.” 

“I want him to have a good home. He deserves it,” Doyoung pouts. 

“Me too. We could adopt him…” Jaehyun looks at Doyoung. 

Doyoung looks back at Jaehyun, “That’s something big. I would love to adopt him, but we need to make sure that he’ll want to join our family.” Jaehyun smiles thinking of how he’ll talk to Jaemin. 

Twenty minutes later, Jaemin stands in the door way with his backpack on. Doyoung kisses Jaehyun, “We’re leaving for the night. Please text me.” 

“I promise I will. Good night everyone,” says Jaehyun as he waves them farewell. 

Jaehyun sits in bed, fiddling with his wedding ring as he tries to figure out how he’s going to get closer to Jaemin. He wants to be his friend. Jaehyun decides to text Doyoung and ask him and Jeno what they know about Jaemin. The two text for a bit about Jaemin when Doyoung and Jeno arrive at home. He finds out that Jaemin loves to play piano for the patients, loves making people smile, and that he’s Jeno’s age. Jaehyun yawns as he figures out that he needs to talk to Jaemin himself to learn more about the kid who cared for him and his husband. He falls asleep. 

Jaehyun wakes up as his breakfast is being placed next to him. Jaemin walks in with his backpack on, “Good morning Mr. Jung!”

”Good morning Jaemin. How are you?”

”I’m good! I'm having trouble with my homework though. That’s why I brought my backpack today.” 

“Would you like for me to help you?”

“You can help me?” asks a surprised Jaemin.

“Well I am a teacher. I can help you after I finish my breakfast.”

“Awesome! Thank you! I’m going to go check on a couple of people while you eat.”

“Okay! I’ll be waiting Jaemin,” Jaehyun says at he starts eating his breakfast.

Jaehyun eats his breakfast as he watches T.V. Jaemin goes around helping a couple of patients, but most of them are busy with their families and Jaemin doesn't want to bother that. He returns to Jaehyun’s room as he’s finishing his breakfast. “Ready to start?” asks Jaehyun as he finishes his last bite. Jaemin nods as he helps Jaehyun move his tray. The kindergarten teacher carefully scoots to one side of his bed so that Jaemin can sit next to him if he’d like. Jaemin notices that Jaehyun scoots over, “I don't want to hurt you.”

“I promise that you won't hurt me. You’ve been extremely gentle with me so far, so I believe that you’ll be careful.” The boy nods, and he takes his homework out and hands it to Jaehyun. 

Jaemin climbs in next to Jaehyun. “I’m struggling with math and English.”

”Which one do you want to work on first?”

“Can we start with math since English is too confusing?”

Jaehyun chuckles, “Sure.”

Jaehyun asks to look at Jaemin’s homework. He hands it to him, and Jaehyun asks Jaemin what’s making him struggle. Jaemin points at the multistep problem. He lets the boy start working it out and watches where he gets lost. The kindergarten teacher slowly explains the question to Jaemin. The two finish the math homework and continue onto English homework. Jaehyun quietly giggles at Jaemin’s little mistakes. “Your homework is almost blank,” a curious Jaehyun mentions. 

“I don't understand English all too well. It’s more confusing than I thought,” an embarrassed Jaemin says as he scratches the back of his head. Jaehyun slowly explains the homework and gives the boy an English lesson. 

A group of people walk into the Jung’s room as he’s helping Jaemin. He doesn't notice until Ten and Kun blurt out, “Cute”. The two on the bed turn to look at the group in the doorway. The guys all come in to greet Jaehyun. Jaemin sits amazed by the amount of people visiting the man. It makes him smile. Jaehyun introduces everyone to Jaemin. 

The boy climbs down from the bed, “I need to check on a few patients,” and bows.

“When you’re finished, you can come and play with Jeno, Renjun, and Mei,” Jaehyun mentions before Jaemin steps out. The boy nods before he heads out.

As Jaemin walks out the kids run up to Jaehyun with gifts. “Appa sent some new books,” says Jeno with his eye smile.

“Thank you for bringing them to me, and tell him that I’m thankful,” Jaehyun says as he hugs Jeno.

“Hi Uncle Jae. I made you a card,” Renjun excitedly says. Jaehyun opens the card to see a drawing of Moomin telling him to ‘get well soon’. 

He chuckles at the cute drawing of the boys favorite character. “Xièxiè Renjun,” Jaehyun says as he hugs him. 

Mei waddles over to the man. Jaehyun worriedly holds out his arms to make sure she doesn't fall. She falls into his arms. He takes the bouquet that is bigger than her. He takes it out of her hands. “I hope you get well soon. We really miss seeing you all of the time. Jeno and Uncle Usagi look sad without you around.” 

Jaehyun gives her a sad smile, “I miss you guys and them too.” 

“It’s okay Uncle Momo! We’re all praying that you come back healthy and happy,” she smiles as she hugs him. 

“Thank you Mei. These are beautiful,” Jaehyun says as he continues to hug her.

Johnny walks up to him next. “Do you need a hug too,” the man says as he chuckles. “If you want to hug me, I’m not going to stop you. Ten and I got a new blanket for you.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun says as he takes the blanket. 

The orphan boy walks around to find patients who are not busy. He stumbles upon Yixing. “Good morning Jaemin,” says the Chinese man as he lays in bed. “Good morning Mr. Zhang! How are you?”

“Good. The doctors came in and informed me that my recovery is going well.”

“That’s awesome!”

“How have you been Jaemin?”

“I’m good! I was actually working on homework with Mr. Jung before walking around. He offered to help me since he’s a kindergarten teacher.”

“That’s very sweet of him. Did you understand your homework?”

“Yes sir! He also taught me a bit more English in the process too.”

Yixing smiles at the young boy’s excitement. Jaemin walks over to fix the man’s blanket and pick up any trash left forgotten at breakfast. As Jaemin stands back up two older women walk into the room. Jaemin bows as Yixing greets these women in Mandarin. “This is my mother and grandmother,” explains the Chinese man. Jaemin bows and greets in Chinese. He says his farewells as he wishes to let the man have private time with his family. 

Jaemin walks to another room that isn't filled with visitors. He walks into Chanyeol’s room. “Hi Mr. Park!” 

“Hi Jaemin. How are you?” asks a curious Chanyeol. Jaemin giggles a bit at the man’s curious expression.

“I’m good! Mr. Jung helped with me with my homework. He even taught me some English!”

“That's awesome!”

“He’s a kindergarten teacher, so it was a good lesson.”

Chanyeol happily listens to the excited boy’s morning working on homework. The man loves listening to others, and having Jaemin visit every day even just for a bit makes Chanyeol’s recovery much easier. The two are so into their conversation that neither notices that Chanyeol’s sister and mother had walked in. “Cute”, quietly escapes the mother’s mouth. Chanyeol greets his family as Jaemin bows. 

“I'm going to head out. Thank you, Mr. Park,” Jaemin bows. “Thank you for today, Jaemin,” Chanyeol waves as the boy walks out.

Jaemin walks back to Jaehyun’s room. All of his friends are still there. “Join us!” The kids invite Jaemin over to play. “Lets play Simon says,” suggests Renjun. “Yeah,” the other two excitedly yell. The three play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to be Simon, and Renjun wins. Renjun stands in front of the other two. “Simon says rub your head.” Jaemin, Jeno, and Mei do as they're told. A couple of more turns happen before Jeno loses. “Sit down,” says Renjun. Jeno sits down without thinking because he didn’t notice that Renjun didn't say “Simon says”. 

The three boys continue the process of playing rock, paper, scissors to choose ‘Simon’ and play the game. This goes on for a while before the guys announce that it’s time to go home. They had eaten dinner with Jaehyun before heading home. Jaemin says goodbye and thanks everyone before he walks to the orphanage. Jaehyun smiles as he thanks everyone for visiting as they leave.

Renjun and Jeno fall asleep in the car on the way home. “I guess seeing Jaehyun and playing with Mei and Jaemin tired them out,” says Sicheng. 

“Well we have arrived and we can let them sleep. I’ll text Doyoung to let Jeno sleepover. I bet that he’s too tired to do much tonight,” Yuta says as he picks Jeno up. 

“Good. We don't need Doyoung worrying over much else after working on a weekend,” Sicheng says as he follows his husband upstairs. The two tuck Renjun and Jeno into Renjun’s bed. Yuta sits down on the couch to text Doyoung.

Yuta [9:47] I don't know when you're getting home, but don't worry about picking Jeno up. He and Renjun fell asleep on the way home. Sicheng and I tucked them into bed. Take a break.

Doyoung [9:58] Just got home

Doyoung [9;58] Was visiting Jaehyun that tiring?

Yuta: [10:00] They were playing with Jaemin and Mei.

Doyoung: [10:01] Oh. Well thank you for watching him. I’ll pick him up in the morning.

Yuta: [10:01] No worries. Just make sure that you rest.

Doyoung sets his stuff down and plops on the couch. He needs a break and to smile. Work had kept him in the office all day. He misses spending time with his family and friends. He decides to stay on the couch as he scrolls through things on his phone. He isn’t looking for anything in particular, but is just trying to distract himself.

Peaches 💚 [10:15] I miss you

Peaches 💚 [10:15] Fuck. I need you. I need you bad

Bunny 💙 [10:17] ?

Peaches 💚 [10:18] I’m so fucking horny rn

Peaches 💚 [10:18] I miss marking your body. You would go to work with marks that only you and I knew about

Bunny 💙 [10:20] Are you okay Jae?

Peaches 💚 [10:21] It's been so long. I miss having you under me. Holding your hands above your head as I tease the hell out of you. You’re so noisy

Doyoung is flustered. He can't believe that Jaehyun is sending this. Jaehyun had tried something like this in college, but Doyoung wasn't a fan of it plus the two had always seen each other. But these two husbands hadn’t spent much time together before the accident. The lawyer had been busy with a case, and the kindergarten teacher had been creating reviews for his class. As soon as they had gotten time to themselves, the accident happened. Jaehyun is in need of intimacy in the bedroom. 

Peaches 💚 [10:23] Teasing you, making you blush, making you squirm under me. I miss that. 

Doyoung is blushing. He cannot believe that his husband is texting him this. Jaehyun is rarely this level of needy. He’s embarrassed to admit, but Doyoung is the needier one of the two. The lawyer is capable of not letting his husband distract him while he works on cases. After long cases, Doyoung embarrassingly asks Jaehyun to be rough with him. He loves being taken down a couple of pegs after being in a position of power.

Bunny 💙 [10:25] Should you be doing this? Aren’t the nurses watching you

Peaches 💚 [10:26] They checked on me a while ago. They aren’t so worried about me

Peaches 💚 [10:26] My cock is out and twitching at the thought of you

Doyoung is rubbing himself through his pants. He misses Jaehyun emotionally, but he hadn’t realized that he was just as needy. He is not planning on voicing it to his husband. Doyoung is getting hard. He remembers the touches Jaehyun would repeat with every sesion. They are a whisper now as he is not there, but they still turn the lawyer on.

Peaches 💚 [10:28] He’s all red and leaking for you

Bunny 💙 [10:30] How do you still have this effect on me when we’re in different locations. 

Peaches 💚 [10:30] I’m just that good.

Doyoung throws his pants and boxers to the side of the bed. As he rereads the recent texts, he is subconsciously thrusting into his hand. His breath becomes rugged. He sets his phone down to finger himself. He pushes back on his fingers as he moans. This is a feeling he missed, and he wants to be full. Doyoung pulls his fingers out to look for his dildo. Once he has it, he can’t help but ride it when he finishes covering it in lube. 

Peaches 💚 [10:40] I bet you’re as as needy as when I’m there with you. Riding your toy when you miss me

Bunny 💙 [10:41] Shut up. You bought it for me. You made sure it was smaller than you so I would always be “crawling back” back to you

Peaches 💚 [10:43] I know where to touch you to sing a symphony. 

Bunny 💙 [10:43] If only you were here now.

Peaches 💚 [10:47] I would’ve sucked your dick until you were close just to hear you whine. Start opening you up just to watch you push back onto my fingers. Waiting for your needy pleads for my cock.

Doyoung rides his toy faster as he reads Jaehyun’s texts. He is getting loud. Not at all ashamed by his volume. 

Bunny 💙 [10:53] I need you. You make me feel so good.

Doyoung speeds up. He can’t help himself.

Bunny 💙 [10:55] This doesn’t feel like you. I’m not as full. Speeding up isn’t the same to when you would speed up. 

The lawyer continues until he meets his much needed conclusion.

Yuta [10:56] Doyoung! Shut! Up! We get that you're needy right now, but Sicheng and I didn’t need to hear it. Fortunately, the boys are still asleep, and didn’t hear you.

Jaehyun finishes onto his stomach as he continues to imagine Doyoung pleasing himself as he thinks of the younger man.

Peaches 💚 [10:58] Fuck. Imagining you had me finish untouched. I’ve never done that. 

Bunny 💙 [10:59] Fuck. Your words had me finishing a few minutes ago too.

Bunny 💙 [11:00] But on a serious note, I miss you. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t visit with the guys.

Peaches 💚 [11:03] Don’t worry about it. I completely understand. I would never be upset with you. Plus, Jaemin loves to remind me about how much you love me. He tells me that he’s surprised by you falling asleep during my first week in the hospital. He tells me that he wants a loving relationship like ours. 

Bunny 💙 [11:04] That kid is so sweet. He deserves the world.

Bunny 💙 [11:04] Go to sleep! I’m going to visit in the morning. Text me if there is anything you would like for me to bring

Peaches 💚 [11:05] Thank you for the books.

Bunny 💙 [11:05] I hope you like them. 

Bunny 💙 [11:05] Night sweetie. I love you

Peaches 💚 [11:06] I bet I will. Good night baby. I love you too

The weekend is perfect for Jaehyun. Doyoung and Jeno come over to have quality family time. Jaehyun sits there as he listens to Doyoung rant about his long week. He starts smiling. It felt like things are normal even if they are not at home. Jeno spends the weekend playing around and coloring with Jaemin. The four have meals together too.

Jaemin loves spending time with Mr. Jung, and he loves it more when he has visitors. He had gotten to meet lots of Jaehyun’s friends. They had all been so nice. These people who barely know him treat him like family, and he loves this feeling. These people make him smile so much. Jaemin cannot believe that he is constantly excited when it comes to visiting Mr. Jung and his friends and family. All of them make him feel like he is a part of the family.

Jaehyun sits in his hospital reading one of the books his husband had given him. He finishes the chapter he is on as he hears an unexpected knock. He looks up to see a slender man. “Hi Jaehyun! Sorry I couldn’t come see you this weekend. The diner was extremely busy this weekend,” says Taeyong as he walks towards the man. Jaehyun smiles. He hasn’t seen Taeyong since before the accident.

“I bought lunch for us.”

”Sushi?” 

“It's been awhile since you had some, hasn’t it?”

“Yes! Thank you TY.”

Taeyong smiles as he watches his best friend eat happily. Jaehyun eats as he listens to Taeyong talk about his diner and his two kids, Mark and Donghyuck. The chef carefully asks Jaehyun about the accident. He is not afraid to talk about it. The conversation lasts for a while.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to pick up Mark and Hyuck from school.”

“Are you bringing them here?”

“Yes! They miss you, and have been wanting to visit you. I’ll be back,” Taeyong leaves to pick up his children.

Ten minutes later, Jaemin skips into Jaehyun’s room. “Hi Mr. Jung!” says the young boy with a big smile. 

“Hi Nana. Need any help with your homework today?” Jaemin nods as he pulls his English homework out of his backpack. They sit and work together on it until Taeyong and his boys arrive. The boys greet Jaehyun as they hand him a big bouquet.

”We really missed you,” says Mark. 

“Are you okay?” asks Hyuck. 

“I have two broken ribs, and a broken arm. I feel better than when I woke up. I’m still in pain, but the nurses and Jaemin are taking great care of me,” Jaehyun says with a smile.

They meet Jaemin in the process. The boys get to playing around with Jaemin. Taeyong sets another bag by the man’s bed. “I bought ramen for all of us to have for dinner.” Jaehyun spends time telling Taeyong about how he has been thinking about adopting Jaemin. He explains his reasoning, and he’s trying to learn more about Jaemin. The long afternoon ends with the five of them eating instant ramen as they watch Up. Taeyong offers to give Jaemin a ride. The four of them bid Jaehyun farewell after their comforting dinner. 

After they leave Jaehyun pulls out his phone to text Doyoung.

Peaches 💚 [8:55] We need to talk about Jaemin.

Bunny 💙 [8:56] Did something happen with him?

Peaches 💚 [8:57] Remember how I told you that we should adopt him

Bunny 💙 [8:57] Yes

Peaches 💚 [8:58] I really meant it. He spends so much time with me. He reassures me when I start worrying about my recovery, and when I start worrying about you and Jeno. He also checks that I’m following doctor’s orders. 

Bunny 💙 [8:59] He’s so sweet. That’s a lot of responsibility for a six year old. 

Bunny 💙 [8:59] Have you learned more about him?

Peaches 💚 [9:01] Yes! He loves playing the piano and singing. He struggles with English, but he’s determined to learn the language. He loves making people smile. Jaemin said that the orphanage is pretty lonely. People love to adopt kids of his age or younger, but since he’s always at the hospital families don’t get to see him.

Bunny 💙 [9:02] Why doesn’t he stay at the orphanage when families visit?

Peaches 💚 [9:02] He said that he would rather be at the hospital making people smile instead of having to seem perfect for a family to want to adopt him.

Bunny 💙 [9:03] Wow. Sounds like the people at the orphanage are telling the children that they need to be perfect to be wanted.

Bunny 💙 [9:04] You could ask him about being adopted by us. You could wait to ask him closer to when you’ll be released

The next month and a half goes by fast. Jaehyun follows his doctor’s instructions. Visits from everyone are becoming a regular thing. Jaemin keeps Jaehyun’s mood up through the recovery process of his ribs and arm. On the day of Jaehyun’s release he is scheduled to be let out around the time Jaemin arrives in his room after school. Doyoung shows up at Jaehyun’s from around noon. He has the approval from the orphanage, and the signed paperwork to take Jaemin home. The two have lunch before packing the room up of everything that had made it feel like home for the past month and a half. Jaemin walks in as the two finish packing the room up.

“Are you going home Mr. Jung?” the boy asks with a hint of sadness in his features.

“Hi Nana. Yes, I was discharged. My arm is still healing, but my ribs have healed!”

“That’s good. Are you excited to go home with your family?”

“Yes. I have something to ask. Do you remember when I asked what you thought if Doyoung and I adopted you?”

“Yes. I said it would be nice.”

Doyoung shows the paperwork to Jaemin. “I have been working with the orphanage since Jaehyun told me your answer. They approved our request!” 

Jaemin cannot believe Doyoung’s words. He stands still in shock. “This is real?”

“Would we ever lie to you Jaemin? You took care of me while I was recovering.”  
Jaemin runs up to hug the both of them as he cries. The couple rub his back as they tell him that he is coming into a loving household. 

“I have your stuff in the car,” says Doyoung as the hug ends. 

“Where’s Jeno?” 

“I asked Kun to pick him up,” smiles Doyoung.

Jaemin can’t believe that he finally has a family. He is getting two incredibly sweet fathers, a brother, and an abundance of uncles and cousins. The boy smiles the whole car ride to his new home. Jaemin has a place he can call home. 

Two months later, Jaehyun has healed completely. His life is even better than before the accident. He had healed, and adopted Jaemin. He had noticed the change in Jaemin’s mood as he got used to having a family. The boy is happier. He has a brother to play with and two parents who wholeheartedly love him. The boy still goes to the hospital everyday, but now he actually had stories that he can share with patients, and Jeno even joins him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first story I've posted. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
